Broken
by PrehistoricCat
Summary: After Abby kisses Connor, will they finally be together?  *spoilers for series 3 episode 8 and episode 9* My take on how episode 9 should have progressed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Set in the aftermath of THAT kiss at the end of Series 3, episode 8 ... my take on how episode 9 could have developed - thought it was time Connor finally challenged Abby on her behaviour.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, no copyright intended ... and I have borrowed part of episode 9, I'll put it back when I've had my fun ;)**

* * *

Connor had been in a daze for the last two days. Had Abby really kissed him, or was it just a wonderful dream? He debated whether to call her or not; just what was the etiquette when your best friend kisses you? He didn't want to make a fool of himself yet again, nor did he want to seem too keen and scare her off. As he sat huddled on his armchair in Lester's flat, he decided he would talk to her on Monday at the ARC – he just needed to pluck up the courage to say the words he really wanted to say.

His thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. He almost didn't answer it, it was one of Lester's new rules, but he was glad he did. It was Abby, carrying a large cardboard box. What was she doing here though?

"Hi!" she said, a little nervously.

"Hi. Erm. Come in." Connor replied, equally as nervous. "Follow me." He led Abby down the hallway, a little puzzled and feeling more that just a little awkward. Maybe she wanted to know why he hadn't called her? He wasn't ready for this yet, his courage was still stuck in the pit of his stomach and tying it in knots. "You'd better come through." He indicated towards the lounge, noting that she was looking all around her. Anywhere but at him directly.

Abby smiled nervously. "I expect you're wondering why I'm here."

Connor shrugged, and tried to appear casual despite the fact his heart was racing. He watched Abby place the box on the floor and open it, letting Rex jump out.

"Rex was lonely." Abby said. Again, Connor noted she was looking everywhere but at him.

He whistled and called Sid and Nancy over. "Guys!" The two diictodons scurried over to greet their old friend and there was happy chirruping and grunting. "That's cute!" Connor smiled. Then, he looked up to face Abby, just as she turned to look at him for the first time since she'd arrived. This was it. He knew he had to say something to her, but the words wouldn't come. His stomach churned and his throat went dry as he looked into her eyes. God, he loved her so much and he couldn't get that kiss out of his head! … but why did she look so nervous?

"I wanted to erm… I just don't want things to be weird between us." Abby said.

Connor's heart sank. She was backing off. She regretted kissing him, he knew it!

"Absolutely! Me neither." Connor mumbled, shaking his head. "Don't want any sort of weird with … no weird areas here." He had tried to lighten the mood by doing a funny voice, but he instantly regretted it when he saw the look of horror on Abby's face. "I'm being weird aren't I?"

"Yeah." Abby said, frozen to the spot and looking at Connor in disbelief.

"Sorry." He muttered. His heart was breaking into a thousands pieces and he could feel his eyes stinging with tears. Thankfully, the sound of Sid running around made Abby turn away and the awkward tension was broken. He glanced at her and saw her swallow nervously; what if he had misread her? Surely she hadn't just come here because Rex wanted to see Sid and Nancy? Perhaps there was still a glimmer of hope…

"I don't suppose, now that Jack's moved out that .. you know…" he moved his hand in a circular motion, indicating himself, Sid and Nancy. Abby smiled. Yes! There was still a chance. "Yes?"

"Yes." Abby said. "They can move back in."

That was it. Connor's heart was completely ripped out. Why did he keep letting her do this to him? Love wasn't supposed to hurt like this, was it? He bit his bottom lip, trying to force back the tears. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing she had made him cry. He watched her wander slowly around the flat, and decided that she had hurt him for the last time. It was time to face up to the fact that she didn't love him and move on with his life.

"Nice place, you must love it here." She said.

"Yeah, but it's not home is it." he said. He could feel anger welling up inside him. "In fact, I don't know where home is any more."

"Are you OK, Connor?" Abby said.

"No Abby, I'm far from OK!" he snapped. He'd had enough, it was time she knew exactly what she'd done to him these last few months.

"If this is about you moving back in, then it's not a problem." she was saying.

"You know what Abby? I don't even want to be around you right now, let alone live with you!" he could hear his voice getting louder.

"What's wrong, Connor?" Abby said softly, moving towards him.

"Well, that just about sums it up doesn't it? You don't have a clue how I'm feeling right now, and that's how it's always been between us, Abby." Connor said angrily, squaring himself up.

Abby had only ever seen Connor like this once before, and that was when she had teased him about Caroline. He wasn't the sort of person that got angry very often, so when he did it was a shock. "Then why don't you tell me how you're feeling, Connor? Maybe I can help you." She tried to remain calm, arguing with Connor was the last thing she wanted.

"I've spent the last two days wondering what I should do, trying to pluck up the courage to …" he couldn't get the words out, it hurt too much.

"I don't blame you for feeling confused." Abby said. "I'm confused too, Connor. I thought you had feelings for me, but when you didn't kiss me back …" she shook her head and wiped her eyes.

"It's more than just the kiss though, Abby. For months now you've been flirting with me, giving me little glimmers of hope, and then pushing me away. I don't know how I'm supposed to behave around you! Do you realise how much that hurts? The look on your face when someone mistakes us for a couple tears me apart, and when you said 'he's not my boyfriend' only minutes after I'd stopped you falling off that cliff and said that I loved you, it felt like my world had been shattered." Connor felt a tear fall down his cheek as he spoke, and he wiped it with his hand angrily. He was not going to shed any more tears over Abby Maitland, he'd already wasted too many on her.

"I'm sorry, Connor. I didn't realise that I'd hurt you." Abby said. "If I'd known…" she took a deep breath. "You mean more to me than anyone else in the world." She tried to take his hand, but he pulled it away.

"Yeah? I mean so much to you that you kick me out of my home in favour of your kid brother." Connor spat.

"We can sort this out." Abby said. "Come back to the flat and we can talk properly."

Connor shook his head. "It's too late, Abby. I can't take any more of this from you. I think you should just leave now. Take Sid and Nancy."

Abby began ushering the three creatures into the box as Connor stood watching. She sealed the box and picked it up. "Are you sure about this, Connor? Maybe when you've had time to think, we can talk about…"

"Just go, Abby. It's best for both of us. I'll start looking for my own place, and pick up the rest of my things once I'm sorted." Connor turned away. Was he doing the right thing? Should he give her another chance?

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Abby said. She made her way back down the hallway, pausing to allow Connor to open the door. He watched her walk down to her car and put the box on the back seat. He could have sworn he saw her glance back up and wipe her eyes, but maybe that was just wishful thinking.

Slumping down on the sofa, Connor buried his head in his hands. He had never felt so lost and alone as he did right now, and it was probably going to get worse before it got better. How do you fall out of love with someone who meant more to you than life itself?

-o-


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: They're not mine, if they were then the UST would have been resolved series2 episode 4 ;) ... no copyright intended.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far... not sure I'm happy with this, feedback gratefully received**

* * *

It had been a difficult week, and Abby was glad it was finally over. Connor had barely spoken to her, and she didn't blame him one little bit. She had really made a mess of things this time, and she didn't know how to fix it. His words still echoed around her head; she didn't realise just how much she'd hurt Connor and it was so typical of him to keep quiet and never challenge her. Why couldn't she have just said that she missed him and wanted him back home?

Abby knew exactly what her problem was. Growing up, 'love' had meant nightly beatings, neglect, mental abuse, and being made to do things she was uncomfortable with. Once she'd gotten out of that situation, she craved attention and threw herself at any man that showed the slightest bit of interest. She had mistaken sex for love, but soon realised that she was just as unhappy as she was when she was being abused by her father. Her crush on Stephen had been the first time she had considered a relationship with a man that wasn't purely about sex, but even that hadn't worked out. Connor was the first person who had said "I love you" and meant it in the true sense of the word. That scared her.

She had understood why Connor had denied saying it; he was with Caroline. After he had dumped her, Abby had decided she would give him a little space for a couple of weeks, and then tackle him on what he'd said again. But she never got the chance; the revelation that Caroline was only with him because she was being paid had knocked his confidence considerably. Then they lost Stephen and Cutter within months of each other. She'd tested the waters, flirting with him and kissing him on the cheek, but he wasn't ready – or so she thought. It was only after Jack had told her what Connor had done to get Rex back that she realised just how much he cared about her.

Kissing Connor had felt so right, her heart raced, her stomach flipped and his lips felt like the softest velvet against hers. She couldn't understand why he didn't kiss her back, or why he didn't say anything, and mistook it for him not being interested in her. She now knew it was because she had been giving him so many mixed signals that he just didn't know how to react.

Now she was all alone. She wished Connor was here. On a Friday evening, he would usually be settling down on the sofa with a beer and a couple of DVDs, trying to unwind. She would often join him, and they'd pick faults at whatever movie they were watching. It was always good natured banter, and his laughter would fill the flat. She wanted that right now, to hear him laugh, to see the dimple on his cheek when he smiled and to feel the warmth of his presence close by.

She picked up her mobile, and dialled Connor's number. It just cut straight to his voicemail service, so she hung up. What was he doing right now and was he feeling as lonely and fed up as she was? With a sigh, she opened her bottle of beer and curled herself up on the sofa.

-o-

"I'll take it." Connor said to the estate agent. The flat was small, but exactly what he was looking for. Housekeeping was not his strength, so the smaller the better really. It was only a couple of miles from the ARC, so he could walk or cycle to work.

"I'll need a month's rent in advance as a bond, and then your first month's rent as well." The lady said.

"I'll call into your office tomorrow, if that's OK?"

"Of course, Mr Temple. You can sign the contract and I'll hand over the keys. This place will be yours then." She smiled, and shook Connor's hand.

As Connor made his way towards the tube station to head back to Lester's, he felt a pang of sadness. He really was moving on – getting his own place was a massive step. It wasn't what he wanted, but he knew being around Abby would end up destroying him completely. He wished it didn't have to be like this.

He spent the next few days moving his stuff into his new flat, buying basic flat packed furniture and essentials like pots and pans, a kettle and a TV. He lost himself in all the organisation and actually found he enjoyed planning where everything should go. There was just one thing missing, his games console. It was still at Abby's – Lester would not allow him to have it at his place. This wasn't going to be easy, but he needed to get it, and a few other bits and pieces that were still there.

An hour or so later, he was stood on the doorstep of Abby's flat, waiting nervously for her to answer. He heard her footsteps on the stairs and she yelled "Won't be a minute!" He felt incredibly nervous, this would be the first time he'd spent any time alone with her since the day he'd told her how much she'd hurt him. He could see her through the glass in the door and he took a deep breath. He had to show her he was strong, despite feeling like he had lost a limb.

"Connor!" Abby said.

"Is it OK to come round? I just needed to get the last of my stuff." He felt himself blush.

"Of course it's OK, Conn. You could have used your key you know." She beckoned for him to come in, and he followed her up the stairs.

"It didn't feel right. I didn't want to just walk in, I don't live here any more." The words hurt as he said them. Abby turned at looked at him, and he tried to work out if she was OK. Her eyes looked red and puffy, like she'd been crying. "I'll be out of your hair in a few minutes." he said.

"Stay for a drink at least." Abby said. "I'll put the kettle on." She dashed off, not giving him a chance to refuse. He smiled, what harm would having a coffee do? He went upstairs to his old room and pulled out a box from under the bed. There were a few things in there already, some books, comics and such like, and he began to fill it with other things he'd left lying around the room. When it was full, he made his way down the stairs and placed it on the sofa. Abby was still in the kitchen, so he went in. She had her back to the door and hadn't heard him come in. She had her hands in the sink, washing a couple of plates and mugs. He felt that familiar flutter in his stomach, the one he always got when he thought of Abby. He watched her for a moment, wishing things could be different.

"Coffee smells good." He said at last, startling her. She spun around and forced a smile. "Anything I can do to help?"

"You can dry the mugs if you like." She said. She watched him grab a tea towel and wipe two mugs. For a moment, it was like old times, and she cupped her hand to get some soapy water and flicked it at him.

"OI!" he laughed, hitting her with the tea towel. She squealed and they began chasing each other around the kitchen. Minutes later, they were both wet through and laughing so hard their stomachs hurt.

Suddenly, Connor realised what was happening. This was not going to help him get over her, far from it. "I should just go and get my Xbox, and go." He said, turning and backing out of the kitchen.

"Connor, I'm sorry." Abby said, following him. "But you have to admit, that was good, like it used to be between us."

"With you blowing hot and cold and my heart being ripped to shreds you mean?" Connor said. He was shoving the Xbox into the box with his other things.

Abby couldn't answer. Connor was right, and he was better off without her. "Do you need a hand with that?" she said quietly. "I can drive you to your flat if you like."

"I've got it, thanks Abby. Danny's let me use his car for a while whilst I'm moving stuff around." Connor lifted the box, and made his way down the stairs towards the door.

"I thought you were staying for coffee?" Abby said.

"Don't think that's a good idea, Abs." he was struggling with the door. Abby ran down and went to open it for him, but paused, standing between him and the door. "Abby, please… this isn't helping." He could have sworn he could see tears in her eyes as she looked at him.

"Connor, I…" she swallowed nervously.

"What Abby?" Connor knew the longer he stayed, the harder it would be to leave. Abby sighed and opened the door, her head hanging down.

"I hope you settle into your new flat OK." She said.

"Thanks." Connor said, scurrying out to the car. As he pulled away, he glanced through the mirror. Abby was watching in the doorway. He had to wait until he'd turned the corner and was out of sight to pull over. He couldn't hold back any more, his tears fell hard. It had been a mistake going there today, he should have just asked her to bring his stuff to the ARC.

-o-

Abby had watched Connor's car disappear then closed the door. She slumped to the ground, leaning against the doorway, and let out the tears she'd been holding back. Why was this so hard? Connor was slipping away from her with each day that passed and she had no idea how to stop it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: They're not mine, although I wish Connor, and maybe Danny, were ;) No Copyright Intended.**

**A/N: Thanks to those commenting and adding to their alerts and favourites, it helps me write more... *hint hint* ... OK, more angst on the way - Will these two ever sort themselves out?**

* * *

"What you need is a lad's night out!" Danny exclaimed, slapping Connor on the back.

"I don't know, Danny. It's not really my thing to be honest." Connor said. He'd heard about Danny's 'lad's nights', and even the usually unruffled Captain Becker had been known to struggle the next day.

"No arguing! Becker and I have discussed this, and it's exactly what you need to put a smile back on your face!" Danny said. "It's all arranged. We'll pick you up at 8:30 tomorrow night, and make sure your stomach is well lined with a decent meal if you want to keep up with us." Danny disappeared back down the corridor, leaving Connor with his head spinning. Maybe it would do him some good? Since he had been at the ARC, his entire social life had revolved around Abby. He tried to look forward to it, but he had a niggling doubt that he was going end up regretting it.

-o-

"I'm not sure about this Sarah." Abby said. They were stood in the queue to get into the nightclub. She felt very uncomfortable in the outfit Sarah had picked out for her; Abby was not used to doing 'the girl thing' and she was definitely not used to showing off her legs in such a short dress.

"We're not wasting that gorgeous outfit on the local pub, Abby!" Sarah said. "Who knows, maybe Mr Right is just waiting for you at the bar!" Sarah laughed. Abby doubted it. The one person she really wanted to see at this moment was probably sat on his sofa playing computer games. Abby sighed as she followed Sarah up the stairs into the club, tugging at the hem of her dress and feeling very exposed.

As they wove their way through the crowds towards the bar, Abby spotted a familiar figure – Becker. No wonder Sarah was so keen to come here if this was where he hung out. Abby smiled, Sarah had had a 'thing' for Becker for a while now. She nudged Sarah and pointed in his direction. "Did you know he would be here?"

"Sort of." Sarah said. "He and Danny come here quite often on a Friday night. Danny's probably not far away, they usually hunt as a pair." Sarah laughed.

Almost on cue, Danny appeared, grinning like a loon. "Ladies! The night just got better! Becker… get these gorgeous colleagues of ours a drink!" Abby rolled her eyes. She had spent too many years avoiding the drunken advances of her mum's various boyfriends and instantly recognised the fact Danny had had a fair bit to drink. When Becker came over to them, she noted he had 5 bottles in his hands.

"Where's Connor disappeared to now?" Becker said. Abby suddenly became interested – Connor was out with Danny and Becker?

"I think that red-head cornered him. She's been giving him the eye all night!" Danny said. Abby's eyes began scanning around, looking for him.

"Should I go and rescue him?" Becker grinned

"Nah, it'll do him good to get laid, he's been moping around over a lost cause for too…. ooWW!" Sarah elbowed Danny in the stomach. "Sorry, Abs. I didn't mean…"

"It's OK. Connor's a free man, and he deserves someone who actually knows what she wants." Abby swallowed down half her bottle of beer and looked away, blinking back the tears that were stinging her eyes. There was a slightly awkward pause, then Sarah dragged her onto the dancefloor. It had been a while since she'd danced, and she was already feeling self conscious in her dress. She tried to relax and enjoy herself, but all she could think of was Connor.

After a few minutes, Becker and Danny joined them. Sarah and Becker were soon enjoying each other's company, and although Abby was happy for her friend, she was really struggling to let herself go and get into the atmosphere. "You OK, Abby?" Danny said. "I'm sorry if I offended you before, I shouldn't have said that about Connor."

"It's all my own stupid fault." Abby said. She was about to say more, but she saw something that made her heart stop. Connor and the red-head were at the far corner of the dancefloor, and her lips were very firmly clamped onto Connor's. Danny saw them too and tried to pull Abby away towards the bar. Abby resisted, she hoped to see Connor push the girl away, but he didn't. He was kissing her back, and his hands were all over her. Abby felt sick. That wasn't the Connor she knew; he didn't do things like that.

"Abby, come on. Let's get more drinks in." Danny said, grabbing her hand.

Then Abby felt like her world was shattering. Connor was leaving with the red-head, arms entwined. He really was moving on, just as she was realising how much she loved him. She felt Danny's arm on her shoulders and she leaned into him. "I just want to go home." She whispered.

"OK." Danny said. "I'll come out with you and make sure you get a taxi." He led her out and waited whilst the doorman hailed a taxi for her. He watched her get inside and told her to send him a text to let him know she was home OK. He really felt for her; he liked Abby and Connor and thought they looked right together. He couldn't understand why they weren't a couple and could quite cheerfully have banged their heads together. He watched the taxi drive off, and hoped the pair of them would sort themselves out; he hated seeing his friends so miserable.

-o-

Connor stretched and opened his eyes, then closed them again. The light hurt his eyes, his head felt like it was going to explode and he felt sick. Where the hell was he? He opened his eyes again; slowly this time, and scanned his surroundings. He was on a sofa, but where? This wasn't his flat and it wasn't Abby's flat.

"Oh, you're awake then!" came a cheerful voice. He looked up and his eyes met a pair of green eyes, female eyes… oh god! It was coming back to him.

"Yeah, I think." he muttered. He remembered chatting to her in the club, and thinking she was pretty. He glanced down at himself and realised with relief that he was fully dressed. At least that meant he hadn't done anything he would regret. "How did I get here?" he asked sheepishly.

"You fell asleep in the taxi," The girl laughed. "and as I didn't have a clue where you live, I had to bring you here."

Connor felt his cheeks burning red. "Sorry."

"It's OK, you're cute when you're asleep." she giggled.

"Did I… did I do anything embarrassing?" Connor began to sit up. His head felt like it had a thousand hammer drills inside.

"No, my friends all thought you were pretty hot, and I couldn't believe my luck when you seemed interested. For what it's worth, even though you were a bit drunk, you're a pretty decent kisser." She blushed red and disappeared into the kitchen.

Connor really wasn't sure what to make of this. If only he could remember last night, then he'd know if there was anything worth pursuing here.

"Can I get you a coffee or something, Connor?" the girl called from the kitchen.

"Coffee would be good, thanks. The stronger the better." he muttered. What was her name? Could this get any more embarrassing? He stood up and tried straightening his clothing and noticed something written on his hand – a mobile phone number and 'Chloe'. Was she Chloe? Then he felt his heart sink; the last girl that had written her phone number on his hand was Caroline. This didn't feel right, he shouldn't be here. Picking up girls in bars wasn't him, and although Chloe seemed nice enough, he just wanted to go home.

He stood in the doorway of the kitchen. "I'm sorry, I'll give the coffee a miss. I really should be going. Thank you for looking after me though. You could have just left me in the gutter."

"You're welcome. I figured you wouldn't stay long once you started to sober up. Your girlfriend is probably wondering where you are." Chloe said.

"Girlfriend?" Connor looked puzzled.

"You kept muttering the name Abby in your sleep." Chloe came over to him and pecked him on the cheek. "You're a sweet guy, and I hope she realises how lucky she is to have you… and if she doesn't and that was the reason you were so drunk last night… well, you have my number."

-o-

Connor started walking home. He had thought about getting the tube, but he felt so queasy he didn't think that was a good idea. He had hoped the fresh air might make him feel better, but if anything he felt worse. He felt a little dizzy and his stomach was churning. He should have accepted that coffee. He was so disorientated that his feet just took him somewhere; it was only when he spotted Abby's mini parked at the side of the road that he realised his instinct had led him to Abby's and not his own flat.

If he hadn't felt so ill, he would have turned and carried on to his place, but he needed to sit down. Abby would have something he could take for his head and stomach and then he could be on his way again. He rang her doorbell, and felt himself sway a little as he stood waiting.

"Connor, what are you doing here?" she said. It wasn't like Connor to be out of bed at this time on a weekend, let alone out and about. Then she noticed his crumpled clothing and realised it was what he was wearing last night. "Did you go home last night?"

He shook his head. "Can I come in for a few minutes? I don't feel so good."

Abby moved aside and indicated for him to come in. "Hangover?" she smiled. He just nodded and made his way slowly up the stairs. Suddenly, he felt a wave of nausea spread over him and he had to run to the bathroom.

Abby automatically went into 'mother' mode. She gave him a few minutes whilst she prepared some alka seltzer, and then went into the bathroom. He was sat on the floor, looking very sorry for himself. She handed him the glass and sat next to him. "Here, drink this."

He swallowed down the hangover cure in one gulp and grimaced; it tasted disgusting. "Thanks, Abs." he muttered.

"You're welcome." Abby said, stroking his shoulder. "Was it a good night?"

Connor thought for a moment. How much did he tell her? "Yeah, but I'm never drinking again!" he said.

"Heard that one before." Abby said. Her arm was now resting on Connor's shoulder, her hand unconsciously playing with his hair. "I bet Danny and Becker are saying the same thing this morning."

"How did you know I was out with them?" Connor asked. He was aware Abby was very close, and if he didn't feel so rough he'd be moving away. He didn't have the energy or the inclination to put up a fight though.

"Sarah and I ran into them in the nightclub."

"Ah." Connor wondered how much Abby had seen.

"You went back to that girl's place then?" Abby said. She knew the answer already; why else would Connor be wandering the streets in the clothes he had been wearing last night.

Connor swallowed nervously. Despite the fact he knew it really wasn't any of her business, he did actually care what she thought about him. Did he let on that all he did was fall asleep on her sofa, and that he couldn't even remember her name this morning? That sounded bad; but then again, letting Abby think he'd slept with Chloe was even worse. He certainly couldn't say that he'd been muttering her name in his sleep! "Yes." he said. He left it at that.

Abby's heart sank. Part of her had hoped she was wrong and that Connor had actually ended up going back to the club and then back to Danny's or Becker's. She realised where her arm was and pulled it away, feeling her cheeks burning. "Are you going to see her again?" she said, a lump in her throat.

Connor sniffed. "I don't know," he muttered, looking at his hand. "She gave me her number, so I guess she's interested."

"Of course she's interested, Conn. Why wouldn't she be? You're one of the good guys, and you could have your pick of the girls if you gave them half a chance." Abby said.

Connor felt something snap inside and he stood up suddenly. "I don't want my pick of the girls, Abby. It's you I want, and you've had more than half a chance, but where has it got me?" He was angry, and frustrated and scared all at the same time. He was shaking, but he didn't know if that just a symptom of his hangover or the way he was feeling. Maybe it was both.

"You have to keep throwing that at me, don't you?" Abby said, standing up and squaring up to him. "I've said I was sorry for the way I treated you, what more do you want from me?"

Connor shook his head and moved towards the bathroom door. "If you haven't worked that out by now, Abby; you probably never will." He stormed out of the room, desperate to get away before his tears betrayed how he was actually feeling. He was aware Abby was following him, but he didn't turn around; that would be a mistake. He made his way down the stairs, almost falling in his haste. The door was in sight and he could escape.

The door slammed hard, and Abby was left staring at it. "I love you." she managed to squeak out, knowing it was seconds too late and kicking herself. She was just trying to decide whether running after him was a good idea when she heard the screeching of car brakes outside, followed by the continuous sound of someone slumped against the car horn and a lot of shouting. She didn't need to look, she just knew something terrible had happened to Connor, and it was all her fault.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not mine, no copyright intended**

**A/N: I can't believe you guys! Actually _wanting_ me to hurt poor Connor *g* (as if I ever needed any encouragement!) This is the ending, bit of angst, lots of fluff. Enjoy. Reviews and Comments very welcome, they feed the muse and keep the creative juices flowing. Thanks to those who already commented :)**

* * *

Abby ran outside, dreading what she would find. She could see Connor's twisted body; lifeless in the middle of the road, and a number of people fussing around. She recognised a few of the people as her neighbours, but they were basically strangers to her.

"Connor!" she sobbed, rushing to the place where he lay. A woman placed her arm around her shoulder and told her an ambulance was already on its way.

"He just stepped out, I couldn't stop in time." It was the driver, visibly shaken but thankfully uninjured. People were surrounding him, reassuring him. "Is he OK?" Abby tried to read the expressions on everyone's faces. How bad were Connor's injuries?

Abby knelt beside him, taking his hand. "It's OK, Conn. I'm here, and the ambulance is coming." she whispered to him. There was no sign of movement, and Abby felt sick. This was all her fault; if she'd said what she really meant than none of this would have happened. The sound of a siren could be heard in the distance, and a couple of men ran to the end of the street to direct the ambulance to the right place.

The ambulance crew arrived and took over the situation. Someone put a blanket around Abby's shoulders and said she could go and sit in the ambulance and wait. "He's in good hands, dear." the voice said. She nodded; she knew that deep down, but it didn't stop her worrying. If she lost him now; before she'd even told him how she felt, then she didn't know how she'd cope.

She watched the ambulance crew doing their job, and it wasn't long before they were carefully lifting Connor onto a stretcher and bringing him over to the ambulance. She followed him inside. "Is he OK?" she said shakily.

The female paramedic nodded. "All this is just precaution really, just in case there's internal injuries we can't detect. He's had quite a bad knock to his head, but he is responding. You can sit with him and talk to him on the way to the hospital if you like."

As the ambulance set off, Abby held Connor's hand and gently stroked his hair. "You'll be fine, Conn." she said, and she could have sworn she saw his eyelids flicker. He was there, even if he wasn't properly awake. "I love you." she whispered, kissing his forehead. She felt his hand tighten around hers, and he was trying to speak. "Ssshh. It can wait, Conn. We'll talk properly when you're well." Relieved to have finally said the words she knew he needed to hear from her, she let out her tears.

-o-

Connor opened his eyes and looked around him. It took him a moment to realise that he was in a hospital bed. The last thing he remembered was storming out of Abby's flat and feeling very dizzy. He tried to sit up, but a pain shot straight through his entire body. He let out a cry.

"Don't try to move, Conn." Abby said, stroking his forehead. "Do you remember what happened?"

He shook his head and tried to speak, but his throat hurt. He felt Abby's hand squeeze his and he turned to look at her. Despite her smile, it was obvious she'd been crying. How badly hurt was he? He suddenly felt very afraid.

"You got hit by a car outside my flat." she said softly. She sat herself next to him on the bed. He tried to remember, but it was all a blur. "No serious damage done though, a couple of cracked ribs and a concussion – had me worried for a while there."

"Sorry." he rasped.

Abby stroked his forehead again. "No apology needed, Conn. As long as you're OK, that's all that matters."

"I'm such an idiot." Connor said.

"No, I'm the idiot. If I'd thought about what I was saying, this wouldn't have happened." Abby looked at him and felt a huge weight lift from her mind. She swallowed nervously and decided it was time to start being honest. "I thought I'd lost you." She felt more tears trickle down her cheeks.

"Don't cry, Abs." Connor said, wiping her face softly with his thumb, and then allowing his hand to rest on her cheek. They just sat, looking at each other. Connor felt his heart pounding hard; this felt different to any other time he'd been close to Abby. Maybe, just maybe, it actually meant something real this time? He closed his eyes briefly and sighed. Things were starting to come back to him. The screech of brakes, the initial pain, the voices, being in the ambulance…

"I should go and let the nurse know you're awake." Abby said, breaking his thoughts. She stood up and turned to leave. Connor pulled her back and grinned. "What?" she said, smiling back.

"I just remembered what you said in the ambulance."

Abby felt herself blush. "Oh?" she said, holding his gaze.

"Yeah. I love you too you know." Connor laughed, watching Abby grow redder by the second. "Did you really mean it though? Was it just something you said because you thought I wouldn't make it?"

"I meant it, Connor. I love you. I've loved you for a long time but I was too afraid to admit it." She leaned forward, and kissed him softly on the lips. Connor responded, kissing her back and sighing happily as he ran his fingers through her hair. It said more than either had said to each other in the last few months.

When they parted, some moments later, Connor just grinned. Was this really happening to him, or had they given him something that was making him hallucinate? He stroked Abby's arm, just to make sure she was really there. He tried to sit up, but the pain was too much.

"I should get the nurse, Conn. She'll be able to give you something for the pain. Then I should let you get some rest." Abby leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek.

"You should get some rest too, Abby." Connor said. "You look tired."

Abby moved towards the door. "I'll come and see you tomorrow." She blew him a kiss and giggled as Connor went red.

-o-

Finally alone, Connor closed his eyes and tried to sleep. It had been a very eventful 24 hours and most of it was no more than a blur. Despite the pain, he felt happier than he had in a very long time. He could still feel Abby's lips on his and the warmth of her touch. He could remember every single moment of that kiss, and the way it felt. Best of all, those three words echoed around his head; she had said 'I love you' at last and it was the best feeling in the world.

Then he started to get doubts. Did she really mean it? What if she was now in her bed and regretting what she'd said? What did she mean when she said she'd been afraid? Did she think others would make fun of them like she had done with him and Caroline? His head throbbed, and he wasn't sure if it was his injury, the remains of his hangover, or the worry that he was about to get hurt yet again that was causing it.

The painkillers that he'd been given were slowly starting to take effect, and he felt very tired. It wasn't long before he drifted off to sleep, with a thousand conflicting thoughts in his head.

-o-

"You're sure about this, Connor?" Abby said, following him up the stairs to his flat. "You know there's always room for you at my flat."

"I know. But this is what we agreed on, and it's for the best." Connor said. He opened the door and Abby followed him inside. She ushered him towards the sofa and made him sit down, plumping up some cushions around him.

"I did a bit of shopping for you yesterday, got a few essentials so you won't have to worry about carrying heavy bags for a little while," Abby said. "and I put a chilli and a lasagne in the freezer so you won't even have to think about cooking."

"Thank you. Don't know what I'd do without you!" Connor smiled.

"I hate leaving you on your own." Abby said, snuggling up next to him and circling her arms around his waist. "You make sure you follow the doctor's orders and take it easy!"

Connor kissed the top of her head. "I promise I'll look after myself. I'm a big boy now you know!"

"You'd better!" Abby said, hugging him. Connor yelped in pain and she pulled away quickly. "Sorry, forgot you're still sore." They both smiled, a little awkwardly perhaps, but it was a nice awkward. "I should be making a move. I was supposed to be at work an hour ago." she said, reluctantly moving away.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow evening then." Connor said. "Our first proper date! Sounds good doesn't it?" he raised his eyebrows and smiled, his cheeks flushing.

"Yeah, it does, Conn. I'm looking forward to it. Call me if you need anything." She kissed his cheek and left.

After she'd gone, Connor stared into the empty space around him. Despite everything that had been said over the last couple of days, he was still very wary. That was why he refused to move straight back into Abby's flat; he was afraid they would just slip back into the old ways. He needed her to actually show him how much she loved him, and Abby had reminded him it worked both ways. They'd both been taking each other for granted really, and they felt that some time apart would make them both work at the relationship. Tomorrow night, they would be going to the cinema together, the start of what they hoped would be lots of fun dates and getting to know each other.

Connor had asked her what she'd been so afraid of, and she hadn't really given him a straight answer. She just said she had been hurt by people who were supposed to love her, and left it at that. He hadn't pushed her, sensing she didn't really want to elaborate. He simply squeezed her hand, tried to reassure her that he had no intention of hurting her and changed the subject. He was determined he would get her to open up though; it was important, and Abby's past could be the one thing that would stop them from being happy.

With a happy sigh, Connor glanced at his watch. He needed to do some serious preparation; he only had 36 hours until his date with Abby and he hadn't a clue what he was going to wear!


End file.
